On a beautiful afternoon, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $9.25 each and baskets of coconuts for $6.41 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of coconuts because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the coconuts. Price of kiwis + price of coconuts = total price. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $15.66.